Four Girls
by cracksmut
Summary: When four unexpected girls get together for a sleepover, a very kinky night ensues. Femslash, smut. One-shot.


Four girls—Katie, Bianca, Fiona and Imogen—were sitting in a circle on the floor of Fiona's bedroom. They were an odd group, to be sure, and Imogen Moreno was squirming with nerves as she watched the bottle of whiskey being passed back and forth, skipping Fiona every time. Imogen had only taken a few sips, but she felt just the slightest bit dizzy.

Bianca had polished off most of the bottle herself, actually. "I can't believe you convinced me this would be fun, Moreno." She scoffed and threw her head back, sucking the last drops out of the bottle.

"You don't like hanging out with me? And I thought we were such good friends," Katie slurred. She had drunk just about as much as Imogen, but was far more intoxicated; sloppy and loose.

Fiona chuckled delicately. She and Katie were on student council together, and she had no idea why she found Miss Matlin so compelling. Something about her new haircut and badass style had Fiona turned on with a single glance. In fact, Fiona was attracted to every girl in the room—she had finger fucked her pussy more than a few times fantasizing about each of them. That was why she had invited them all there…she wanted to have some fun. It had been too long—since Charlie—that Fiona had played with any pussy. She missed the taste, the smell.

"Done," Bianca slammed the bottle down on the carpeted floor. She looked barely affected by the alcohol, sassy and in control as ever. "Now…let's recycle the bottle." Bianca had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were into the environment!" Katie exclaimed, leaning in close to Bianca. "You do have a heart, Tin man."

"Someone restrain her, please?" Bianca snarled, pushing Katie away. She fell onto her back, her legs flopping in every which direction. Since she was wearing a leather skirt, and had apparently skipped panties for the day, Bianca, Imogen, and Fiona got an eyeful of her shaved, sleek cunt.

Imogen shivered, not sure why the sight alone made her so very wet. She wondered what it would be like to run her tongue up and down Katie's juicy slit. Imogen started to salivate, her pussy soaking through her boy shorts. Forcing herself to turn her attention to Bianca, Imogen asked, "W-what did you want to do with the bottle?"

"Glad you asked, Immy," Bianca smirked, tearing her eyes away from Katie's pussy. "Spin the bottle sound fun to anyone?"

All the girls quickly agreed, Fiona especially enthusiastic about the idea. That was her chance to take the evening in its intended direction. "I'll go first!" she exclaimed. The spin landed on Imogen. Fiona smirked. "Truth or dare, Immy?"

Imogen, even more nervous, chickened out at the last minute and sputtered, "Truth!"

Fiona rolled her eyes, hoping that Imogen would have been brave and chosen dare. But she could still work with truth. "Were you turned on my Miss Matlin's little show?" Fiona asked, turning to wink at Katie who was blushing.

Knowing the rules of truth or dare were sacred, Imogen did not want to tell a lie. "Yes," she squeaked out. Her face turned a fiery red. Katie seemed bemused, Bianca seemed interested. "Okay, my turn to spin," Imogen tried to divert everyone's attention quickly. Her spin landed on Bianca.

"Dare," Bianca wasted no time proclaiming, a devilish smile on her face.

"Okay…I dare you to…," Imogen paused to think, wondering if she should follow Fiona's lead on the mood that was set. "I dare you to take your shirt off."

"Eager to see my tits, Imo? I'm not wearing a bra." Bianca smirked before ripping her shirt off. Her huge, perky, rounded tits bounced out of their confinement, looking scrumptious in their golden color. Her nipples were a deep maroon color, and all the other girls in the room were suddenly mesmerized. "I know, they're awesome," Bianca smiled proudly, tweaking her nipples between her fingers so they stood pert at attention. Then, she reached for the bottle and spun. It landed on Katie.

"Oh, I want a dare, too!" Katie raised her hand, eager as a puppy. Since her inhibitions were down, she was more than willing to admit that she wanted to explore the fact that she turned Imogen on. And she really wanted to take Bianca's perfect nipples into her hot mouth. Katie would not deny it—she wanted pussy, and badly.

"Good," Bianca's smiled unfurled in a self-satisfied way. "I want you to kiss Moreno, see how turned on you can get her."

Katie eagerly crawled over to where Imogen was sitting, flashing her pussy once again at Fiona and Bianca. Before Imogen even had the chance to get nervous, Katie's lips were on her own. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but as soon as Katie forced Imogen's mouth open and used her tongue to drive Imogen crazy, she was lost in the kiss.

"That's fucking hot," Fiona piped up. She was massaging one of her breasts with her left hand, feeling her level of need rising.

Katie pulled away and crawled back over to her spot. "Now I'm turned on, too," she admitted to no one in particular. Her spin landed back on Bianca, who chose another dare. "I dare you to feel how wet I made Imogen," Katie smiled lazily, pleased with herself.

"My pleasure," Bianca purred seductively. She scooted over to Imogen's side. "Just relax," Bianca patted Imogen on the cheek. Imogen, however, couldn't heed the advice. She was too busy quivering with anticipation.

Carefully, Bianca folded up the skirt of Imogen's dress and then yanked the girl's tights and panties down to her knees. Never breaking eye contact with Katie, Bianca's nimble fingers slipped past the lips of Imogen's pussy, coming into contact with the girl's engorged clit. "Fuck, Imogen, you're soaked!" Bianca retracted her hand and took a lick. "Not bad." Imogen shivered, the cold air that was hitting her pussy making her even hornier.

Fiona, though she was enjoying the show, was displeased to not be included. So she had to take manners into your own hands. "Everyone close their eyes!" she demanded suddenly. The authority in her voice made everyone automatically listen. Fiona crept toward the bottle, picked it up, and then carefully—so they wouldn't feel pain later—knocked the girls out one by one.

XXX

When Bianca, Imogen, and Katie came to, they found themselves in a vast room with a thick carpet and padded walls. Each girl was naked, and their feet were just barely skimming the ground as their hands were cuffed and chained to the celling.

"Welcome to my secret room," Fiona made a flourish with her hand. She was wearing a leather corset, a skimpy lace thong and fishnet stockings. She also had a whip in her hand.

Imogen started to whimper, squirming. "Oh, don't do that, my dear, it will chafe on your wrists," Fiona advised.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bianca snapped, feeling humiliated…and a little turned on.

Fiona circled around the hanging girls and delivered a sharp crack of the whip on Bianca's ass. "You will speak respectfully to me, do you all understand?"

All three girls' winced at the sound the whip made—Bianca could feel herself dripping already, though—and answered in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

"Much better," Fiona praised, trailing her fingers lovingly along all three of their asses. Bianca's stung, but she found herself wanting to lean into the touch. Katie actually whined, needing more. Imogen felt the goose bumps along every inch of her body. "Do you three know why I chained you up? You've been very bad girls."

"What did we do?" Katie ventured to ask. Fiona eyed the girl up and down as if trying to decide to answer her. In the end, it was the way her nipples were standing at attention—Katie was very clearly turned on—that made Fiona answer.

"You were all content to flirt and fuck around with each other, but not your gracious host? There is something wrong with that picture, so I decided to fix it. As punishment, you three will do whatever I say for the rest of the night."

"What do you want us to do?" Imogen asked, a scared quiver in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry, baby," Fiona purred. "It's nothing that you wouldn't enjoy anyway." Fiona stepped forward to cup Imogen's cunt in her hand. Imogen let out a low moan, trying to hump to get more friction, but Fiona just laughed and pulled away. "Dripping all over my hand, you love this, Immy."

Imogen hung her head in shame, unable to deny it.

"You're kind of fucked up," Bianca snapped, trying to get the sexy image of Imogen trying to get off on Fiona's hand just seconds ago out of her head.

Fiona flicked the whip again, this time her blow landed across Bianca's unblemished, perfect tits. Bianca let out a loud cry, trying to keep the moan of pleasure from being too obvious. "Please, like we don't all know you're enjoying it," Fiona angrily snapped, approaching Bianca. She forced a finger past Bianca's folds and into her hole. "So _tight_ and _wet_." Fiona's finger remained painfully still, and Bianca didn't want to give her the pleasure of moving, of showing her that she enjoyed the long, slender finger in her tight hole; filling her up. "You want me to _fuck_ you, don't you, slut?"

Bianca shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth a cry of pleasure would come out.

"Don't lie to me!" Fiona screamed, pulling her finger out of Bianca's pussy and forcing it into her mouth so she could taste herself. "Do you want me to fuck you, slut?"

"_YES_!" Bianca suddenly cried, her excitement leaking down her leg.

"That's what I thought," Fiona sounded satisfied. "But where to start…" Suddenly her face brightened. She moved over to Katie. "You've been the most cooperative so far," she cooed, removing a set of keys from her cleavage. She unlocked Katie, and then moved to Imogen, and finally unlocked Bianca. Fiona pulled up a plushy chair and settled in. "Katie, you get a prize. Come." Obedient as ever, Katie crawled over to Fiona. Fiona removed her thong and fishnets. "You get the honor of eating my pussy," Fiona purred, brushing Katie's hair back with her fingers. "Go."

Happy to oblige, Katie started to lap at the folds of Fiona's cunt, catching the sweet, sweet arousal. She swirled her tongue past the pussy lips and flicked at Fiona's clit, fast and furious.

"Oh, yes, that's a very good girl," Fiona groaned with ecstasy. "Okay, Imogen, get behind Katie…start eating her pussy nice and good. I want you to make her orgasm long and hard, you hear me?"

Imogen nodded eagerly, and positioned herself on all fours behind Katie. She started to suck and nip at the sensitive, soaked core.

"Very good, my pets. Lastly, since Bianca's been such a bad little girl, I want her behind Imogen, where no one will be touching her, but she will be pleasuring Immy. Do it, now," Fiona barked.

No longer in a defiant mood, Bianca crawled over to Imogen and gave a long lick from her asshole down to her clit. She felt Imogen shiver and smirked, pleased. Suddenly, she shoved three fingers into Imogen's sopping wet pussy and started to fuck the girl senseless. Oh, what she wouldn't have given to have someone behind her…taking care of her own problem.

All the girls stopped talking, focusing on the pussies in front of them. The only sounds in the room were the wet devouring of cunts and loud groans as each girl reached an orgasm or two.

Finally, though, Fiona commanded everyone to stop. "Who thinks Bianca deserved to cum?" Fiona asked the group.

"Well, she took care of me so well…," Imogen was nervous that Fiona would whip her for defending Bianca, but she could still feel her pussy twitching from the delicious abuse.

"Very well…and Katie?" Fiona asked.

Katie merely nodded.

"Oh, alright then. Bianca, on your back," Fiona commanded, and Bianca immediately obeyed. "Imogen, I want you to kiss Bianca—you're in charge of the head region. Cover her neck, mouth, ears. Work her up." Imogen nodded and went to work sucking on the pulse point in Bianca's neck. "Katie, you get her tits and stomach. The rest is mine."

Fiona watched for a moment as Katie eagerly took Bianca's right nipple into her mouth, dragging her teeth along the sensitive bud. Then, she dove into Bianca's pussy. Without warning, Fiona had three fingers in the cunt, and her pinkie finger invading the tight, tight puckered hole of Bianca's ass. The curly haired girl cried out, arching her back. Having no sympathy, Fiona pounded her fingers into both holes, fucking the girl so hard, making sure she would be sore for days to come.

Since Bianca had been so eager for attention, she was on the verge of cumming anyway and suddenly released with a shriek. "Katie, Imogen, clean up my fingers," Fiona urged.

Immediately, the two girls converged, sucking off Bianca's juices from Fiona's long fingers.

"Did you have fun, sluts?"

The three girls nodded, kind of exhausted from all the cumming. But they had to admit, they couldn't wait for Fiona to invite them to another sleepover.


End file.
